


Barging In

by SharkGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "Wu, get up, you have a--" The rest of the words died on Mako's tongue, because there, on the bed, was Wu. He was completely bare, with his eyes closed and his hand... his fingers...Mako's eyes widened. Wu was--
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	Barging In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/gifts).



> Okay, so Bri and I came up with this idea on Discord and it simply needed to be written~
> 
> Posted as a thread to Twitter  
> Please enjoy!!

Mako went for a run every morning. He was always up before the sun and back within an hour. And it was the only time Wu was rid of him.

Not that Wu ever truly wanted to be rid of Mako. But as much as he loved his live-in bodyguard, privacy was hard to come by. And, frankly, Wu took advantage of his alone time.

So, as usual, when he heard the door to the suite softly click closed, Wu threw off his covers and pulled open the drawer of his bedside table. Inside, he found the bottle he was looking for.

And, ooh, he'd have to get more soon.

Not that he did this _every_ time Mako went out, just often enough that he'd need another bottle.

But, he'd think about that later. Time was a'wastin', after all.

Wu shimmied out of his pajamas and poured what remained of the bottle into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. He needed to move quickly, as much as he wanted to take his time and savor the feeling. He new Mako would be back soon.

Mako...

Wu promised himself he wouldn't think about his bodyguard while he did this. But it was hard when he saw him every day, spent most of his time by his side, and... well, the fact that Mako was so damned attractive didn't help matters, either.

But Wu tried to push him from his mind as he traced his rim with a slick finger. He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the familiar stretch.

"Mmm..." It felt good. And he liked how he didn't have to keep quiet. He added a second finger and moaned in earnest. He'd waited too long, choosing to sleep in on the other days.

Wu needed this.

He was so lost in it, pumping three fingers into himself, that he didn't hear the door open, nor the double doors that led to his sleeping chambers in the suite.

"Wu, get up, you have a--" But Mako stopped.

Wu froze, afraid to open his eyes, to even breathe.

The doors were slammed shut.

Wu swallowed and finally blinked his eyes open. Mako had come back early.

He glanced down and sighed. Well, he'd already been caught. Might as well wrap things up.

He'd be sure to apologize after.

\--

Mako was about a quarter into his run, when he remembered that Wu had an early meeting this morning.

They would have plenty of time, of course, but Wu was always still asleep when Mako got back and he knew how long the Prince took to get ready -- or, rather, how much time the prince liked to have.

So, Mako turned around. He ran every morning, so it wouldn't hurt to cut it short today. Besides, he could always make it up tomorrow.

When he got back to the hotel, Mako decided to take the stairs. Wu always made them use the elevator and, since Mako had shortened his run, he opted for a bit more cardio.

He was still panting, his blood rushing in his ears, as he fished in his pocket for his key.

Mako shut the door and marched over toward Wu's chambers. He'd give him a courtesy wake-up call and then allow him to snooze a bit longer while he took a shower.

He knew when to be firm, but Mako also took into account that Wu occasionally required a softer touch.

"Wu, get up, you have a--" The rest of the words died on Mako's tongue, because there, on the bed, was Wu. He was completely bare, with his eyes closed and his hand... his fingers...

Mako's eyes widened. Wu was--

He quickly shut the doors and made a beeline for his own sleeping area and attached bathroom. He shut the door and sat heavily on the closed toilet.

Wu was... Wu had been...

Mako tried to make excuses, to prove to himself what he'd seen was something else. But he hadn't imagined it.

Wu had been fingering himself. Pleasuring himself.

And Mako had... "Ugh..." He covered his face with his hands. He was going to get fired, he knew it.

He let his fingers drag down his cheeks. But Wu had looked... so good like that. His usual pompous smirk gone from his face, replaced by slack, pouty lips from which breathy moans spilled unrestrained.

Spirits, his voice. Wu's voice that could be so grating, especially when he sang. But just then, it was...

Mako groaned and looked down. Of course. As if to add insult to injury, he was hard.

His gaze shifted to the door. Wu was probably just as embarrassed as he was. And would probably avoid him until they needed to leave.

And, Mako thought as he bit his lip, it /had/ been a while.

Just real quick. Then a shower.

Mako raised his hips just enough to slide down his sweats. He didn't have anything tucked away in his smaller bathroom, but that was fine. He was sure this would be fast.

But the moment Mako wrapped a hand around himself, a shuddering breath escaping his lips, the door to the bathroom swung open.

"Mako, I'm really sorry you had to see that," Wu began, his gaze on the floor. "So, if we could just--" He looked up and gasped, his eyes lingering on Mako's lap for a moment before he shook his head. "--S-SORRY!!" he blurted out before spinning on his heel and bolting from the bathroom.

Half a second passed before Mako jumped to his feet, pulling up his pants before following after him.

"Wu! Wait!" he called. And he was honestly surprised when the other stopped just before the entrance to his room.

Wu was still facing away, but his ears were bright red. "I'm r-really sorry," he said. "For, uh..."

Mako drew closer, his hand reaching out, but he paused, hesitant to touch Wu's shoulder.

"I'm the one who should apologize," Mako said, lowering his hand to his side. "I just barged into your room without knocking." He wet his lips. "And then I..."

"Yeah." Wu finally turned to face him. "I wasn't going to bring that up, but since you mentioned it." He chewed on his lower lip for a moment and Mako had to tear his gaze away. "Were you, um, you know--" He waggled his eyebrows "--because you saw me--"

"No!" Mako shouted, his face hot. Then he lowered his voice. "Yes."

Wu stepped closer. "Did you... like what you saw?" He sounded hopeful and Mako knew he couldn't lie to him.

"I did," he confessed. "And I know it's completely unprofessional, so I understand if you want to have me fi--" But he was cut off by Wu's lips against his. The kiss was over as quickly as it had begun.

"Sorry," Wu said again. "I just... the idea that you..." His face was flushed. "To be clear, I'm not sorry I kissed you, but because I didn't ask--" But this time it was Mako who covered Wu's mouth with his own. And this kiss lasted a bit longer.

"There," Mako said when they pulled apart. "Now we're even."

But Wu grinned up at him, a glint in his eye. "Even, huh?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Are you sure? Because, with how quickly you chased after me, I don't think you had a chance to..." he trailed off.

Mako's cheeks burned. It was true. He was still hard and, considering the thin material of his sweats, he was certain Wu knew that, too.

"You didn't finish," Wu stated, drawing even closer to whisper in Mako's ear. "Not like I did."

Mako groaned, his mind conjuring up the visual. "You mean, even after I--"

"I was pretty close before you... barged in," Wu replied, nipping his earlobe. He pulled back, his cheeks flushed. "So, how about it?"

Mako didn't want to assume. "How about what?"

Wu chuckled. "Want me to give you a hand?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, these two~ This was just a fun little convo on Discord, but the idea was too good to pass up~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other threads on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
